Addicted
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Various 100 word drabbles of your favorite characters Caitlyn, Jason, Mitchie, Shane, Tess, Nate, Peggy and what they're addicted to.
1. Caitlyn

**A/N: **100 word Drabble. I like drabbles.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters mentioned/used from Camp Rock.

* * *

**Caitlyn**

She loved Nate. It was wrong to look at another guy. She knew that, but couldn't help it.

She didn't _always_ look at him. Just certain times she couldn't take her eyes off him.

Always the same time; when he was trying to disguise himself and wore the rare baseball cap.

He had this habit. And the sight _addicted_ her.

Hat off. Hand through hair. Rub neck. Hand through hair. Hat on.

It was so _attractive_ to her.

She'd watch his strong arm unintentionally flex from the movement, his shirt rising, revealing a patch of smooth skin. It was Heaven.

* * *

**A/N:** I have my own thoughts of who she's talking about (obviously), but I won't tell you and let you have your own.


	2. Jason

**A/N: **maria08bernal suggested I do this for various characters/pairings and eventually something popped in my head for one. I'll probably add more to this randomly as I think of them. They'll all be 100 word drabbles.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters mentioned/used from Camp Rock.

* * *

**Jason**

There was nothing he loved more than a good hug. He hugged nearly everybody he met that was nice to him.

He knew he surprised people; he just couldn't help himself.

He was famous for group hugs. When he saw people hugging he just got excited and had to join.

When he hugged _her_ though, it was a totally different story. It was the only hug that was better then the rest. She fit perfectly in his arms, her head resting just under his chin, her frame connecting to his like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. The feel _addicted_ him.

* * *

**A/N:** I think, like the first one, I won't tell you who I have in mind about the addiction, just who I wrote as being addicted...did that make sense?


	3. Mitchie

**A/N:** I was working on my next chapter for _You've Got a Friend_ and this idea struck me. Then I wrote it (obviously).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters mentioned/used from Camp Rock.

* * *

**Mitchie**

From her experience she could tell you no two people laughed the same. To the untrained ears they were the same, but she could pick out the differences easily.

She was obsessed with laughing. Not her own, though she didn't mind it at all, but other people's.

The sound was like caramel: sweet, smooth, _good_.

The emotion was like music: expressive, joyous, _rhythmic_.

She'd never heard a laugh she didn't like, even if it was similar to different peoples. _His_ laugh was completely unique though, just like him. She loved to hear and _make_ him laugh. The sound _addicted_ her.


	4. Shane

**A/N:** I was thinking about what the next addiction should be and decided it didn't have to be something _about_ another person necessarily. And that's where you got this. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the character/s mentioned/used from Camp Rock.

* * *

**Shane**

He loved being with her – even though he was technically with _her_.

If there was one thing he lived for it was the rush of excitement, the feel of adreniline pumping through his body. He felt like he could do anything in those moments.

His newest way of getting his fix? Doing something wrong. The risk of getting caught – never knowing if it would happen this time or the next or the next or ever.

So he met up with her, often, behind _her_ back. She was nothing like what he had and she excited him. The thrill _addicted_ him.

* * *

**A/N:** So, suburbs, that addiction enough of a secret? Haha. No really, I owe you a thanks. I reread your last review and it gave me this idea. So thank you. :D


	5. Tess

**A/N: **This ones different. It's the first one that has absolutely nothing to do with another person. It's_ all_ about Tess.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the character/s mentioned/used from Camp Rock.

* * *

**Tess**

The flash of a camera's bulb and she'd smile and wave. The dim lights in a club and she'd smirk and shake her hips. The spot light on stage and she'd sing and strut her stuff.

She loved being in the light, any light. If she wasn't in the light she was just some nobody in the dark. And she couldn't have that.

And she couldn't share her light either. She couldn't even remember each time she'd shoved someone out of her light and into his or her own special little darkness. She couldn't help it. The light _addicted _her.


	6. Nate

**A/N: **This came from a rather interesting conversation with my cousins - one of which quoted the "windows to your soul" line. So, yay to them?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the character/s mentioned/used from Camp Rock.

* * *

**Nate**

He always had a soft spot for a girl with a nice pair of eyes. He was one of those people you'd hear saying "eyes are like the window to your soul". And he liked the view of her soul.

Nice eyes made for a nice girl.

But her eyes – her speckled and sparkling eyes – weren't nice. They were _beautiful, _captivating. The first time he looked into them he was hooked; he couldn't look away. They drew him in. Her eyes _addicted_ him.

Beautiful eyes made for a beautiful girl. And she was one beautiful girl, both inside and out.


	7. Peggy

**A/N:** I haven't written one of these in a long time. I did the six main characters and stopped. Then decided scent was definitely something someone could be addicted to and here I am.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the character/s mentioned/used from Camp Rock.

* * *

**Peggy**

She moved the neck of his hoodie she was wearing up to her face, took a long pull of air in through her nose and exhaled with a happy sigh. If she could smell his scent on her deathbed then she was sure she'd die happy.

It was a strange mixture of soap, detergent and cologne that she couldn't define or get enough of. Everytime the smell faded she'd exchange it for a fresh shirt. Then she'd sniff the scent off that one until it was nonexistent again and start all over. She couldn't help it. The smell _addicted_ her.

* * *

**A/N:** Not great, but something.


End file.
